YuGiOh! Alchemist
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the Full Metal gang. Better than it sounds. Read to find out more. Pairings: Yami/Tea, Ed/Winry Chapter 14 and 15 now up! COMPLETE!
1. An Average Day? Hardly

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tea, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, rp files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I **_**will**_** continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

It's a seemingly normal clear day in the city of Domino. Evil had been defeated and things had finally settled down. Or so it was thought.

"I'm so psyched!!" exclaims Joey as he walks down the street with his best friends. "Serenity's coming to visit for the weekend!!"

"That's great, Joey!"

"It's been awhile since we've seen her, hasn't it?"

"Do you know when she's coming, Joey?" asks Tristan.

"She said she'd be at the door at exactly 5 sharp."

"JOEY!" Yugi suddenly cries. "THAT'S IN FIVE MINUTES!!"

"Aw, man! Stupid watch is slow!" The sandy-blonde sweatdrops and gripes as he looks at his wrist.

"You did remember to set it forward one hour for Daylight Savings Time, right?"

"Guess not!"

"Oh, brother..." Tèa sweatdrops and mutters under her breath.

"You can say that again..." agrees Tristan.

Joey then takes off, with everyone else following close behind. "She has the extra house key. She'll just let herself in."

"You should still be there when she shows up."

"I'm sure she'll understand. She knows him just as well as we do, if not more. She probably figured he'd mess up at some point." Yami teases with a half-smirk.

"Thanks for the support, you guys!"

The others laugh in amusement.

They finally reach Joey's house. But the door is wide open. "See?? She probably just got here."

"Joey, it's ten after." Yugi says, looking at his own watch.

"So??? She's here, I'm here. That's all that matters." Suddenly, they hear Serenity scream from the top floor. Seconds later, a tall, lanky figure leaps out the top floor window and away with remarkable speed. "Serenity!!" They all run upstairs and sees Serenity's lifeless body on the floor. Her evergreen eyes are open and staring at the ceiling, her mouth wide as if still in terror. "Aw, man!! Please, no!" He rushes to his baby sister's side and checks her pulse and breathing. "She...she's alive...and yet...not!!"

"Look at this...There are bruises on her wrists." Yami points out. "She must've been held down."

"Just wait until I get my hands on that creep!!" Enraged, he runs back downstairs.

"Joey, wait!"

"Yami, something is very wrong. This is no ordinary burglary." Yugi says worriedly.

"I feel it, too."

At that same moment, not far from where Yugi and his friends were, another boy - not from around these parts - was in pursuit of the same creature. He stops, seemingly to have lost it temporarily as he looks around. _'Darn it...where did you go? I have to stop it, or else...'_

Back at the apartment, Joey holds back tears in frustration. "I should've been here. If I wasn't so stupid and set my watch right, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself, Joey. You didn't know."

"Tèa's right, man. None of us expected this. It's not your fault."

Joey clenches his fists before running out again. "I'm gonna find that guy and tear 'im apart!!"

"Joey! Let the police handle this!"

"Yugi, I know where he is."

"The burglar?"

"Yes. For some reason, I can sense his presence."

"You think he has an item?"

"There's only one way to find out." He and Yugi follow after Joey.

Back with the mystery boy, he was still on the same trail. Little did he know, both paths would eventually meet. And sooner than he thought. _'I know you're here somewhere._' "Show yourself, you coward!" That's when he spots it again. "Got you!" Giving a grunt, he gives chase again.

Meanwhile, Joey runs up and down the alleyways looking for the perp, with the others in tow.

"Joey, you can't do this! What if the guy is armed or something??"

"This from a guy who has taken on an evil spirit, an Egyptian psycho and a sadistic king of a lost country!"

"Joey, that was mostly me." Yami corrects.

"I was there, too, you know!!" Yugi cuts in, annoyed.

Then Joey spots the crook again. "There you are, ya creep!!" They chase the burglar into an alleyway where he appears to be trapped, thanks to a brick wall. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister!!" But then, the man turns. And it was no man...but a monster! It was unnaturally thin in the waist, yet its chest was large. It had no face except for a strange eye symbol on its forehead. It's arms and legs were long and tipped with claws and it had blue skin and was covered with strange tattoos. "Ugh! You're an ugly sucker!"

"Yami! That eye on its head!"

Joey goes to attack it, even as Tèa pleads with him not to. But it's too late. Suddenly...

"STOP!!!"

The same boy who had been tracking the creature from the beginning arrives behind them, panting. He slices off the monster's left arm, but a new one grows right back!

"Who's this guy?" Joey asks.

Yugi looks at Yami, also confused. "I don't know."

"You have no business being here!" states the boy to the creature. "Go back to wherever it is you came from!" The creature makes no noise but slashes at the boy with its long claws, who dodges.

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea, but whoever he is, he seems to need some help." Yugi picks up a rock from the ground and chucks it at the creature. The rock hits it in its forehead and the eye symbol cracks and breaks, a bright beam of light shooting from what remains before the creature dissolves and disappears.

The boy sighs in relief. "Thank goodness that's over." He transforms his hand back from the dagger before turning to the others.

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi points out as two balls of hover for a second before shooting in different directions, one headed for Joey's apartment.

"Oh, great! Now what?!"

"One of them went toward my house!" Joey exclaims before running.

"Here we go again..." Yami says before following as Yugi sighs and looks at the boy.

"You might as well come along." The boy nods and follows after them.

**Authoress' Note: First chapter done! So who is this stranger? What's he doing here? And will Serenity be okay? Find out all this and more next chapter! Coming soon! Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Elric Edward Elric

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Two**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tea, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea, but whoever he is, he seems to need some help." Yugi picks up a rock from the ground and chucks it at the creature. The rock hits it in its forehead and the eye symbol cracks and breaks, a bright beam of light shooting from what remains before the creature dissolves and disappears.

The boy sighs in relief. "Thank goodness that's over." He transforms his hand back from the dagger before turning to the others.

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi points out as two balls of hover for a second before shooting in different directions, one headed for Joey's apartment.

"Oh, great! Now what?!"

"One of them went toward my house!" Joey exclaims before running.

"Here we go again..." Yami says before following as Yugi sighs and looks at the boy.

"You might as well come along." The boy nods and follows after them.

Back at Joey's apartment, he looks around intently. "Nothing seems different since we left."

"Something's here." Yami points out. "I can sense it."

Joey then heads up to check on Serenity. She seemed to be waking up. "Serenity? You okay...?"

Slowly, she opens her eyes. "Whe...where am I...?" She then gasps and sits up, startled. "The monster!"

"It's alright." The stranger reassures her. "We beat him."

The two siblings then embrace one another tightly. "I'm glad you're here, big brother...I was so scared..."

Yugi turns to the rescuer questionably. "You know what thing was or something?"

"I wish I did. All I can say is, that thing definitely wasn't human. And this girl wasn't his only victim."

Suddenly, a scream is heard from downstairs.

"TEA!" Yami and Yugi both cry. Everyone rushes down to find her pinned to the floor by yet another creature, this time with what seems to be a large mouth on its chest wide open.

"Oh, not again! Leave her alone!" The boy claps his hands together and forms his arm into a sword. "I'm warning you, get away from her! Or face the same fate as your friend!" _'I'd attack, but I don't want to harm her on accident should it dodge. I have to knock it off-balance somehow, then attack!'_ He tries for a sideways blow with his body, successfully knocking the creature over and freeing Tèa.

"The eye symbol! Aim for it!" Yugi shouts.

"Here goes!" He raises his arm, crying out as he brings it back down on the mark. "Begone!" The creature dissolves, but this time there is no light. "Good..." he sighs. "No energy snatched."

Yami runs to Tèa's side. "Tèa, are you alright?"

She slowly sits up with a relieved sigh. "Uh-huh." She then gazes into his deep violet eyes with a soft smile. "I'm fine..."

"I'd hate to break up this little soap opera," replies Joey as he turns to the stranger. "but who, or what the heck are you?"

"Sorry I didn't explain sooner." He apologizes. "The name's Edward Elric. But everyone calls me 'Ed' for short."

"How'd you do that to your arm?" Yugi asks.

"Alchemy. A type of science. I'm known as the Full Metal Alchemist where I come from."

"Alchemy?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" cries Joey, bewildered. "That stuff ain't real!"

"Actually," corrects Yami. "many scientists and magicians have attempted it. But they all failed."

"That's right. I myself can do it, but I'm afraid it's weak here."

"Cool!!"

"So can you turn your arm back into flesh then?"

"Yeah, I wanna see that!!!"

"Me too!!!!"

Edward sweatdrops, giving a nervous chuckle as Yugi and Joey move closer, gazing at his metal arm in eager excitement. "Uh...No, I'm afraid not. Uh, but I can make things or fix things that are broken."

"_Or_ slice things to shreds!" adds Joey excitedly.

"What exactly are you doing _here??_" ask Yami. "You seem to have dealt with these monsters before."

"It's a long story. I'm not sure you'll believe it."

"Trust me, man," replies Tristan. "with what _we've_ dealt with, I'll bet there's _nothing_ we can't believe now."

"Wait a sec. If one of those lights revived my sister, what was the other one for?"

"Winry...I, uh...I should go now. Nice meeting you!" He turns to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I gotta...find my watch!" He then hurries out. leaving the group puzzled.

"He's very...weird." says Yugi.

"We've seen worse, you know." Joey reminds him.

"True."

"He knows something..." says Yami, growing suspicious.

"So what? We killed the monsters, saved the day, now we can go back to our normal lives until the next psycho comes along!"

"I dunno, guys."

"Yugi, he knows more than he says. The symbol on that creature's forehead was the same as the one on the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too. Let's tail him and see what he's up to."

They follow Ed to he edge of town, where he enters a large abandoned building.

"This place has been condemned for years..." Yugi whispers.

"The plot thickens."

The group follows Ed inside to the main room, ducking behind some crates.

"Whatcha doin'?" Joey asks loudly. Yami and Yugi grab him by his shirt and pull him down. Luckily, Ed didn't hear. "I didn't know you guys had become professional stalkers."

"There's more to this guy than he's letting on." says Yami. "For all we know, he might be the next psycho."

Suddenly there's a bright light, and a huge gate - almost as tall as the building itself - appears in the center of the room.

Tèa, Tristan and Serenity move in for a closer look as they duck behind the others. "Look..."

"What's that?"

"Some kind of weird gate."

"Very good, Einstein." says Joey sarcastically as he picks up a nail. "Now what's this thing?"

"Uh, Joey, you really shouldn't-"

"SHHH! Guys!"

"Well, I mean, Tristan just _loves_ playing Captain Obvious. I just thought I'd give him another opportunity!"

Tristan growls and grabs Joey by his shirt collar about to punch him, when Serenity interrupts them. "Wait, you guys. Look."

The gate slowly starts to open.

"You guys getting any weird feelings right about now?"

"You mean like the feeling of impending doom? Yeah."

Ed, unfazed and the light still shining on him, begins to walk inside the gate, taking a step. The YuGiOh! gang just looks on, watching him step through until they lose sight of him.

"Whoa..."

"He's gone..."

Serenity suddenly gets up and runs toward the gate, wanting a closer look.

"Serenity!"

She suddenly trips and starts to fall into it. Tèa runs over and grabs her shoulder to pull her back, but suddenly starts to get dragged in, too.

"Tèa!!" Yami cries, rushing over to help and save her.

"Forget Tèa! What about my sister?!" Joey panics. "Mom'll kill me!"

"We'll never see _either_ of them again if we don't hurry! Now come on!" urges Tristan.

"HELP!!!" Both girls cry out in unison.

They all grab hold of the girls, but they too begin to be dragged in, taking notice as many tiny arms and hands latch on to them.

"Aw, man, what _are_ these things?!"

Suddenly they all cry out as they are pulled inside. The light fades as the door closes...

**Authoress' Note: Next time...the gang enters Edward's homeworld! Stay tuned! **


	3. Lost Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Three**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tea, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

Serenity suddenly gets up and runs toward the gate, wanting a closer look.

"Serenity!"

She suddenly trips and starts to fall into it. Tèa runs over and grabs her shoulder to pull her back, but suddenly starts to get dragged in, too.

"Tèa!!" Yami cries, rushing over to help and save her.

"Forget Tèa! What about my sister?!" Joey panics. "Mom'll kill me!"

"We'll never see _either_ of them again if we don't hurry! Now come on!" urges Tristan.

"HELP!!!" Both girls cry out in unison.

They all grab hold of the girls, but they too begin to be dragged in, taking notice as many tiny arms and hands latch on to them.

"Aw, man, what _are_ these things?!"

Suddenly they all cry out as they are pulled inside. The light fades as the door closes...

Back on the other side, Ed has already returned to his world. "Now to get my bearings. Once I do that, I can go look for Winry and Al. I hope they're alright..." He walks on, not knowing that he'd been followed.

Inside the gate, the gang are in pitch blackness, being dragged along by the countless tendrils, large, disembodied eyes watching their every move.

"Okay, this is definitely a first for us!"

"Just don't let go of each other. The last thing we need is to lose ourselves in this mess."

"Wouldn't dream of it, pal. But I wonder where we're headed."

"We're about to get our answer, Tristan." states Tèa. "I think I see a light up ahead!"

The arms push and pull them closer to the light, getting bigger and bigger as they draw closer. Before they even realize it, they are thrown out the door and onto the shiny floor of what appears to be a huge ballroom.

"Ow. That could've gone softer." Yugi replies, rubbing his head.

"Now where are we?" Yami wonders as he stands.

"And where's that 'Harry Potter' reject?"

They head onward, soon into an underground city and start searching around.

"Okay," says Edward. "if I keep going straight, I should be back at Winry's in no time...Or at least by sunset." he sighed.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Why don't we just go back through that gate, and - WHA??!!"

"The gate! It's gone!"

"AWW, GREAT!!!!" Joey spazzes once again. "Now we're stuck here!"

"Ed must be the only one who can summon it." states Yugi calmly. "Now we _really_ don't have a choice but to find him."

"But how can we? We don't even know where _we_ are!"

"Well, there has to be an exit around here _somewhere_."

"I sure hope so. This place gives me the creeps."

They manage to get out of one area, only to find themselves lost in another.

"This place is awful dark. Too dark to be nighttime."

"Yeah..." agrees Joey. "There's no stars, or moon, or anything."

"I don't think that's a sky, guys. It's too...solid."

"You mean..."

"I think we're still underground."

Serenity moves closer to her brother, growing nervous. "I don't like this, Joey..."

He puts his arm around her. "Relax! You know your big brother won't let anything happen to you! ...Again." He mutters the last part under his breath.

"If only there was some way we could mark our direction." Tèa suggests. "To tell us where we have and haven't been. That would help us find our way out."

Yugi walks up to one of the old-fashioned street lamps. "Maybe there's a way to turn these on."

"It's worth a shot."

"See anything, Yugi?"

"Not that I can tell. Maybe there's a place where we can turn on all the lamps at once. Like an electric plant."

Yami shakes his head. "These look like old-fashioned oil lamps. We'll have to light them all by hand."

"Great. Anyone got a match??"

"Let's check these houses. It looks like this place was deserted a long time ago."

"Right. It might be quicker if we split up. How about Tèa, you go with Yami and Yugi and I'll go along with Joey and Serenity?" She nods.

Joey shudders. "But what if one of those things is here?"

"Just remember its weakness - Destroy the eye on its face."

"And don't worry, Yami. We'll be careful."

They search the houses for a few minutes until...

"Hey, guys!" Hearing Joey cries, the group return to the streets where they see Joey hold up a smaller and lit oil lamp. "I found the portable version!"

"Great work, Joey!" Tèa applauds.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Now, let's find our way out of here."

"Right!"

And soon, they manage to find their way back to the surface, Joey being the first to take a deep breath of air. "Ahhh! That's better! So now what?"

"We try to find the nearest town. Odds are he may have done that, too."

"I agree."

"You _always_ agree with Yami, Tèa!"

"Well, I..." She blushes at Joey's remark as she clears her throat, smiling shyly.

"Come on, guys!" says Yugi. "I think I see something that way." He points to a form in the distance. "It could be a town."

"Might as well. It's doing us no good just standing around _here_."

**Authoress' Note: Next chapter, the search for Edward continues. **


	4. Lost Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Four**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

And soon, they manage to find their way back to the surface, Joey being the first to take a deep breath of air. "Ahhh! That's better! So now what?"

"We try to find the nearest town. Odds are he may have done that, too."

"I agree."

"You _always_ agree with Yami, Tèa!"

"Well, I..." She blushes at Joey's remark as she clears her throat, smiling shyly.

"Come on, guys!" says Yugi. "I think I see something that way." He points to a form in the distance. "It could be a town."

"Might as well. It's doing us no good just standing around _here_."

So they make their way to the town and discover it's just a small one, yet it bustled busily as inhabitants went about their business.

"Well, we're here, and I don't see that guy anywhere."

"Hmm..." Tèa looks around and walks up to a little old woman who was washing clothes the old-fashioned way, with a water barrel tub and scraper. "Excuse me, but would you know anyone by the name of Edward Elric? We're trying to find him."

"Edward Elric! _Everyone_ 'round here knows about him! He's a state alchemist with the military."

"Please, ma'am, could you tell us if he resides anywhere around here? We're new to these parts and I'm afraid we lost him along the way."

"He and his younger brother are visiting their childhood friend, Winry. She lives with her grandmother outside of town just a few miles west."

"Didn't Edward say the name 'Winry' back in our world?" questions Yami.

"Yeah," approves Yugi. "after we revived Serenity. Excuse me," he asks the woman. "by any chance did something happen to her?? Like did she get sick or something?"

"There _have_ been rumors of people being attacked by strange-looking folks lately. Say the things suck the life right out of 'em." Everyone exchanges glances.

_'That must be that thing that attacked me and Serenity...whatever it is'_

"Does anybody know exactly what these things are? And where'd they come from?" Tristan asks the woman.

"Not to my knowledge. They say they could be rogue humunculi, but personally, I don't believe in such nonsense."

"Humunculi?"

"All I know about them is that they are usually the product of bad alchemy. The forbidden kind. Living dolls without a soul. Forbidden alchemy."

"Hmm...We'd better be careful while we're here then." She looks to her friends. "Right, guys?"

"Aren't we always?" Joey says with a big grin.

"Right." Tèa laughs. She looks back at the woman, still smiling. "Thanks for the help, ma'am. We really appreciate it."

The gang head on toward Winry's when Yugi soon spots a house nearby, pointing to it. "Look! There's a house! You think that's it?"

"I don't see any other signs of life."

"Whether it is or not, it'll be dark soon. We need a place to stay for the night."

"This from the guy who suggested we live off the land in Duelist Kingdom??"

"Hey, I was trying to be useful!"

"And you failed miserably."

"GUYS!!" Yugi cuts in. "This is not the time to be fighting! Let's just knock on the door and ask."

"Hmph. Fine." scoffs Tristan.

They walk up to the house and knock on the door. The door opens and someone peeks out.

**Authoress' Note: So who answered the door? And if it is the right place, how will the visit go? Find out next chapter! **


	5. Reunited and Meeting Winry Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Five**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"GUYS!!" Yugi cuts in. "This is not the time to be fighting! Let's just knock on the door and ask."

"Hmph. Fine." scoffs Tristan.

They walk up to the house and knock on the door. The door opens and someone peeks out. Or rather, some-_thing_.

"He-hello?"

"Excuse me, is Ed or Winry here? We're friends of his."

"We were told we could find him here."

The 'thing' - a large, talking suit of armor sweatdrops. "Well..."

"Who's there, Al?" a voice asks. Then a young lady, about Ed's age with long blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing black a bandana swings open the door. "Hey, what do you -" She pauses when she sees Yami, as her eyes turn into hearts. "Hiii..." she says dreamily.

Yami on the other hand, was speechless. "Uhhh...well...at the moment, we're just looking for a place to-"

"You want a place to spend the night?" the girl interrupts. "Oh, sure, we have an extra room." She grabs his hand and drags him in, slamming the door in the others' faces.

"Hey!" Tèa growls. She was beginning to detest his girl already.

"Winry?" Ed asks, walking in. "What's all the commotion?"

"So you must be.."

"Winry! My name is Winry!! And who might you be, stranger?"

"Well...I..." He then hears pounding on the door and sweatdrops. "You forgot to let my friends in."

"Oh, I'll get 'em!" Al volunteers. He walks up and opens the door for them, apologizing. "Sorry about that, everyone. Winry can be a little hyper." Tèa sees Al in the armor and yelps, causing him to apologize again. "Heh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What's with the getup, huh?" Joey asks. "A bit early for Halloween, ain't it?"

"Well..I...You see..."

"You're just a kid. How can you even get that thing to move?"

"I..umm...no! Don't!!" Al cries as Joey jumps atop his shoulders.

"Joey, get off!"

But Joey doesn't listen, pulling off Al's helmet and peering inside. "WHA??? Where are you?!!"

"I'm here!"

"Nothing's in here!! But then..." He pauses as he sweatdrops. "where's your voice coming from?"

"J-j-joey," Tèa stammers. "I think he's...he's..."

"What?? Did he crawl out somewhere???"

"Hey!" Ed shouts. "Leave my brother alone!" He turns to Winry. "And Winry, what's the big idea?!"

"Hm? Oh, hi, Ed." She looks at him then back at Yami as her eyes sparkle. "So...you were just about to tell me your name????"

Tèa trembles with jealousy as she watches this. 'Ugh...This girl is going to be a real pain!'

"Winry..."

"Kinda busy, Ed."

He sighs, giving a sweatdrop of his own as he puts a hand to the side of his head. "You really are embarrassing..." he mutters under his breath. Then he realizes... "Hey, wait a minute..YOU'RE THE PEOPLE I MET IN THE OTHER WORLD!! What are you doing _**HERE?!!**_"

"Brother, do you know these people?" Then he turns his attention back to Joey briefly as he looks at the helmet. "Uh...sir? Would you mind putting my head back on???"

"SAY WHAT??!!!" Joey slams the back on before falling off Al's shoulders and pointing to it. "That thing's haunted!"

Edward smiles in amusement. "Relax, guys, that's just my little brother. Alphonse Elric." He looks back at Winry, who still clings to the former pharaoh. "Winry..."

"Ed, we..uuhh...kinda..accidentally...fell through that weird gate you, uhh...made..." Yugi admits nervously.

"Brother? What gate?? Don't tell me you..."

"I didn't have a choice, Al." he sighs. "It was the only way I could get back here. And anyway, I didn't know they'd follow me! But since they're here we might as well offer them to stay awhile. We can make room."

"He can have my room!!" Winry gushes as she continues staring at Yami.

"Winry, stop it, you're embarrassing him! And me!!"

"It's MY house, Ed! And I'm about to throw _you _out of it!!"

"Are they always like this??" Yugi whispers to Al, curious.

"Every single day."

"Oh, yeah, just try it, sister!"

**Authoress' Note: My, my, the fun just never ends, does it?! Part 2, the quarrel continues.**


	6. Reunited and Meeting Winry Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Six**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Winry, stop it, you're embarrassing him! And me!!"

"It's MY house, Ed! And I'm about to throw _you _out of it!!"

"Are they always like this??" Yugi whispers to Al, curious.

"Every single day."

"Oh, yeah, just try it, sister!" He scoffs. "Fine. If you won't listen to words, maybe ACTIONS will work better!" He clasps his hands together.

"Brother, what are you-"

He then brings them down to the floor, forming a giant stone hand that grabs Winry to keep her still and stop bothering the former pharaoh.

"EDWARD!! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Edward just stands, smirking in satisfaction. "Heh! That got her! Sorry, Winry, but it's for your own good."

"Brother, was that _really_ necessary?"

"What choice did I have? _He_ certainly wasn't enjoying it!" Ed points out, motioning to Yami. "Which reminds me, I never got all your names."

"You didn't exactly give us a chance."

"I'm Tèa."

"I'm Tristan."

"Joey Wheeler, at your service!" he says, still hiding from Al.

"I'm Yami."

"I'm Serenity."

"And I'm Yugi!"

"Pleased to meet you!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, ED!! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!"

Ed gives a nervous chuckle. "Don't mind her; I'll get to her in a minute. As I said back in your world, I'm Edward Elric. Ad this is my brother Alphonse. And you've already had the pleasure of meeting Winry..."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, maybe you can tell us more about that creature you were chasing."

"Hmm, I will try. But no promises. Anyway, pleased to make your acquaintances." He turns his attention back to Winry. "Well, Winry, have you decided to behave yourself and not embarrass our guests? ...And me?" he mutters lastly.

She gives an annoyed groan in response. "I promise."

"Suit yourself." He sets her free as she lands on her feet and brushes herself off.

"Much better." She smiles at Yami and waves.

_'She's at it again...'_ Tèa and Edward both think in unknowing unison.

"Winry..."

"Okay, okay!"

"Brother, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Ugh, Al, I told you, it was my only way back here. I'm not even sure how I _got_ there in the first place! Anyway, we're all in one piece still, and that's what matters."

"And now you get to call up that gate again and send us back home!!" Joey blurts out.

But Winry also wanted an explanation. "Ed, what did you DO?!?!"

By this time, Edward was growing extremely annoyed and growls, when he finally snaps. "Okay, so I pulled up a gate portal! But I _didn't have a choice!!_ What _else _could I have done?!"

"What if that thing had gotten hold of you again?!!"

"I was worried, too..."

"I don't care about that! All I care about is the safety of you and Al! So when it took your soul energy, I went after it! I HAD to! I couldn't just let it escape!!"

"I didn't get sucked through a dimensional portal to listen to this..." Joey mutters under his breath. He then turns to Ed, asking the oh-so-obvious question. "So ya gonna get us back or what???"

"I can, but not here. We have to go through the underground city."

"Why?" asks Yami. "There's plenty of room outside."

"It's easier to work with there. Come on."

"Uhh, okay, if you say so."

"But you don't need to-" He cuts off as Ed puts a finger to his 'lips'. "Nevermind."

"I wish I could tell them the truth." Ed whispers to him. "But they're not even from this world and it's best kept secret anyway." He turns back to the group. "Sorry about that, you guys."

"I'll come along, too. In case you all need some extra muscle."

"The haunted junkpile's comin', too???" Joey sweatdrops.

"Who're you callin' a junkpile?!"

"Brother, relax! I don't think he really meant anything by it! This suit was going to be thrown out anyway!" Al chuckles nervously, sweatdropping.

Ed gives an annoyed groan then turns and continues walking, all the while muttering how Al's 'not a haunted junkpile'.

Suddenly there is a hard knock on the door. Winry opens it and looks out, looking around. "Hello?? There's no one-"

There's a hard thud on the roof.

"What was that?" Joey asks. "You guys got rats or something??" Then Winry's dog growls.

"I don't think that's a rat..."

"You mean, you think it's..."

Yami nods.

"Hmm..." Ed walks cautiously toward the door, yet looking determined as he slowly turns the knob. _'1...2...3!'_ He swings it open briskly, prepared to fight back. The others watch cautiously.

"Nothin' there..."

Yugi shudders. "I'm getting that bad feeling again..."

"Guys, stay inside! We know you're here! Show yourself!" There's no response.

"Should we really provoke it?" questions Joey. "I mean, if it is another one?? For all we know, there was only two of those things." Then Winry screams and they all turn to see another creature closing in on her. "I just jinxed us, didn't I?"

"WINRY!" _'Not again!'_

He runs back inside as Al grabs it by its neck and tears off its head. "I got it!"

"Don't be so sure!" Yugi cries, pointing.

The creature picks up its head and puts it back in place.

"Eek! That's so disgusting!!"

"Aw, man, that's sick!!"

"The eye, Al! Destroy its eye!" Yami coaches.

"What?? Oh, okay???" He reaches for it again, but the creature dodges, closing its gaping 'mouth' and leaping up the chimney.

"Darn it!" Ed hurries back outside again to give chase.

"Here we go again." They follow the thing out through the yard, where it continues to bound away.

"Aw, man, that thing's fast!!"

Ed looks around, teeth clenched in determination. "Where are you?!! You won't get away!"

The thing stops at a strange black hole and leaps through with a hiss.

"This can't be good."

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Yami, but the way I see it, we don't have much choice."

"Sure we do! We can choose to go back to the house and have dinner!"

Yugi smacks his forehead.

"Joey, you are so simple-minded!" Tèa argues.

"But we haven't eaten since we left! You know I can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"You can't do _anything_ on an empty stomach!"

"There won't _be_ anything if we don't catch this thing!" adds Tristan.

Ed grunts and jumps through the hole.

"Let's go!"

"Might as well!" Yami and Yugi both jump through the hole.

"Sis, go back to the house."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Sorry, sis, but you leave me no choice." He turns to Alphonse. "She's all yours!"

"O..okay...Sorry, miss, but I gotta." He picks up Serenity and throws her over his shoulder, taking her back to the house.

"Maybe Serenity can't come, but I will." says Tèa.

"Right." Tristan nods. They all turn and jump in.

**Authoress' Note: Another chapter complete! And poor Joey - Not one for romance and always thinking about his stomach. Typical guy, huh? So where will this portal lead them?? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**


	7. The Chase Continues

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Seven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Maybe Serenity can't come, but I will." says Tèa.

"Right." Tristan nods. They all turn and jump in, finding what appears to be a dark tunnel.

"Aw, man, not this again!"

"At least there aren't any creepy hands grabbing us."

They walk along until they see a light...a very dim light.

"That must be the way out. Maybe we're going home!" Yugi says hopefully.

"Don't be so sure."

They reach the end of the tunnel. The world around them is grey and cold as well as twisted and distorted. Trees are upside-down, rocks float in mid-air and it's unnaturally quiet.

"I don't like it here..." Yugi shivers as he looks around. "I _**really**_ don't like it here!"

"This can't be..."

Tea looks around in both confusion and awe. "Where are we...?"

"Someplace bad! Someplace really bad!" cries Joey.

"The..Shadow Realm..."

"WHAT??!!!"

"The what??"

"The Shadow Realm. This must be that creature's homeworld."

"But this place is practically unlivable. And if that thing lives here, why wait until now to enter our world and attack people?"

"There's only one way to find out. I suggest the rest of you head back. You haven't dealt with this stuff like I have."

"No way, man! We're in this together!"

"We're not about to abandon you now, Yami!"

"Yeah! We've all gotten _this_ far with you! We're not about to turn tail now!"

"Amen!"

"And you can count me in, too." Ed smiles, pointing to himself. "Heh, I'm much more than just a tour guide. I've had my share of battles, too."

The former pharaoh smiles as he fights tears that well up in his eyes. "Thanks, everyone..." he says, tearfully.

They all chuckle and smile in response.

"Come on," says Ed. "there's no time to lose." The group continues their journey. The scenery grows more grotesque and disturbing with each step. Sometimes they think something is following them, but there is nothing there. There are strange sounds that emanate from all directions, from slithering on the ground to inhuman shrieks that come from above their heads. "We must be getting closer."

"What was your first clue?" asks Joey sarcastically. "The creepy animal sounds or the horrible death cries?"

"Very funny. Just stay close. And keep your guard up."

"Oh, YES SIR!" he salutes. "What are you, some sort of army general or somethin'?"

"You could say that." Ed chuckles. "Seeing as I do work for the military. Here in my world, anyway."

"Aren't you a little young to be in the army? I mean, back home, you're not allowed in until you're at least 18."

"Well, let's just say it's for a promise I'm keeping."

Yugi then points. "Look! Is that smoke?"

"But in order for there to be smoke, there has to be fire. And if there's fire, odds are there's..."

"People. But how could _**anyone**_ live here??"

"No..please, no..." Yami mutters quietly in horror.

"We might as well check it out. For all we know, there might be a colony of those things."

"Right. Let's go!"

They run toward the scene, Edward leading the way.

**Authoress' Note: What will the gang find?? Find out next chapter!**


	8. The Mystery Castle Part 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Eight**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

Yugi then points. "Look! Is that smoke?"

"But in order for there to be smoke, there has to be fire. And if there's fire, odds are there's..."

"People. But how could _**anyone**_ live here??"

"No..please, no..." Yami mutters quietly in horror.

"We might as well check it out. For all we know, there might be a colony of those things."

"Right. Let's go!"

They run toward the scene, Edward leading the way.

"Look! Up ahead!"

What looks to be castle or fortress looms in the distance. Smoke billows out of two tall smokestacks as lightning begins to streak across the sky just above them, even though there's not a cloud to be seen. One bolt strikes an antennae-like spire that towers high into the sky.

"You think they got Frankenstein up there?" Joey teases, nudging Tristan.

"Frankenstein?!"

"Come on, you guys, this is serious!" Tèa retorts, growing annoyed.

"I guess there's only one way to get our answers..."

They make their way to the huge fortress. As they draw closer it seems to get bigger - Much bigger than they thought it was. A huge steel door marks the entrance.

"This can't be good."

"Agreed."

"How are we going to get in there without being noticed?" questions Yugi. He points to two vague forms that stand on either side of the door.

"Whoever said we had to go in the front way?" smirks Ed. "Come on." He leads them to the side of a castle wall.

"Okay, so now what?" asks Joey. "All you've shown us is a wall." Edward claps his hands together and then presses them to the stone, forming an entrance with his alchemy. "That'll work."

"Great work, Ed."

"Hey, can you teach me how to do that?" asks Tristan.

But Ed knew this was no time for idle chit-chat. "Let's go."

They all climb inside and are horrified at what they see - Hundreds of the "things" sit in large throne-like chairs. Thankfully, they aren't moving and don't appear to notice their visitors.

"Whoa..."

"They seem to be asleep."

"We'll have to slip by...quietly."

"Right...Not a sound, guys."

"They don't even have ears. How could they possibly-" Suddenly, there is a loud noise from the other room. Like a large bang then the hum of turbines.

"Sounds like some type of big machine."

Yami looks up. "Look!"

The others follow his gaze. "Those look like wires and cables. Where are they-" There's then a sudden flash as tiny bolts of electricity follow the network of cables to the thrones. The creatures are jolted awake by the sudden shock and the symbols on their foreheads begin to glow with life.

"What are these things? Robots?"

"Hide!"

They all duck behind one of the empty and unoccupied thrones.

"You think they know we're here?"

The creatures stand, but rather than attack, surprisingly only make their way out of the room.

"Let's follow them." advises Yami. "We need to know where these things are coming from."

"And where they're going."

"Good idea."

They all quietly follow out of the room and peek around the next corner, only to their horror to see a vast chamber filled with slimy cocoons. Various body parts litter the floor.

"Eugh...So gross." Tèa shudders.

Joey nudges a torso with his foot. "Guess I wasn't too far off when I said it could be Frankenstein."

"Joey hold on..." Yami picks up the torso he'd just kicked. "It's so light." He looks where the head would've been. "Just as I thought...It's hollow. No organs, no blood...nothing."

"But how could they survive??"

"They don't. They're all just mindless soul collectors. That symbol on their foreheads must be the mechanism that keeps them active."

"The electricity in the other room - They must've been recharging their energy."

"But then what about that generator?"

"Is there no way to shut it and them off?"

"Tristan has point." states Tèa worriedly. "There's just too many to take on by ourselves directly."

"We know that the only way to destroy them is to destroy their power source. They have no organs, so stabbing them in the heart won't help. And sliced off limbs just regenerate."

"What I wanna know is who created these things and why." At this, the former pharaoh goes silent.

"That's a good question." Edward replies. "But I think before we search for the creator, we should shut these things off. Otherwise, more people will be in danger."

"Is anyone else getting nauseous?"

"You guys can go back to that recharge room. Or wait for us outside."

"I'll stick with you guys."

"We gotta find the main power source. We can't take them all at once...or _can_ we?"

"Ed, do you think you can use your alchemy to bring this place down???" Yami asks.

He nods. "I'm more used to _fixing_ rather than destroying. But I'll do my best."

They follow the narrow walkway between the pods. Some of them squirm and bulge and Tèa gasps as she notices this, moving up closer between Yami and Yugi.

"You okay?" asks Yugi as both boys glance at her.

"I...I thought I saw some of them move..."

"Let's pick up the pace before some of these things hatch."

They manage to find their way out of the hatchery, only to end up in another large corridor.

"This must be the entryway. All these different doors must lead to different parts of the castle."

"If you ask me, this is more of a _lab_ than a castle."

"Yeah...And who knows where these all lead to. Not to mention those things we have to deal with. This is getting really dangerous."

"So...which door leads to the source?"

"Might as well just guess." They choose a large door. There seems to be strange hissing sounds. They enter an even larger room, filled with disembodied arms, legs, torsos and heads. Tèa lets out a startled yelp.

"Oh, great, not more!"

"Hey, check this out. These don't have those eye things on them." Joey observes as he points to one of the heads.

"These haven't been put together yet." Yami explains. "They need to be assembled. Probably in the next room."

Suddenly, what look to be long tendrils dangling from the ceiling, wrap around some of the body parts. They carry them over to a very organic-looking "conveyor belt" and drop them on it. The "belt" squirms a little then moves them to a hole in a wall to the next room.

"What happened?"

"How could it operate by itself?"

Ed walks over to the door and opens it cautiously.

"Ed! Get back!" Yami warns. "Something's coming!"

**Authoress' Note: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Since their exploration is so long, I will be splitting it into parts. What more will they find, you ask?? Stay tuned to find out! **


	9. The Mystery Castle Part 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Nine**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Ed! Get back!" Yami warns. "Something's coming!"

Feeling slightly puzzled but knowing this wasn't the time for questions, he quickly does as he's told. And just in time as another tendril slithers over to a pile of arms, accidentally bumping Tèa in the shoulder. She yelps as she falls over, but luckily, the limb doesn't react but just quickly pulls itself into the other room.

"You think we scared it?" Yugi asks nervously.

"Let's not think about that." says Joey. "It may have thought it hit a wall or something by accident."

"I'm not so sure." replies Yami. "It seemed to know its way around."

"Maybe we should see what's in the next room."

"But the only way into the next room is through the hole that the parts went into."

"And it's too dangerous for Ed to use his alchemy to make a new opening. We'll have to go out and find the right door by ourselves."

Edward leans down and takes Tèa's hand, who stands slowly, no longer shaken. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Seeing this, Yami gives a soft, jealous growl. "Let's just move on."

The group re-enter the entry room and choose the door next to the body room.

"You sure this is the right one?"

"Not really, but it's not like these doors are labeled."

"Duely noted."

They enter a long corridor. It's very dark, but there's just enough light to see the way through. The gang slowly enters.

"Great. We've gone fro gross and slimy to dark and creepy."

"Where are we now??"

"I sense pain and fear. Wherever we are, it's not a place we should linger."

"I could have told you that." Joey continues to gripe.

"Maybe we'll get our answer up ahead."

As they continue to walk, the light gets brighter, but for some reason the hallway doesn't. It eventually widens into a large cavern filled with what look like giant test tubes.

"Look at that..." Yugi says in awe. He goes over for a closer look. "Hey, there are a bunch of glowing balls in them!"

Joey heads over to join him. "Like the ones that came out of that thing we killed back home."

Just then, they hear the door at the end of the hall open.

"Hide!!"

"We've been doing that a lot lately."

"This isn't the time, Joey, just do it!"

"Over there!" Tèa points to some large crates nearby. They all hide and watch as one of the creatures walks over to one of the tubes. It then leaps onto the table and unlatches the lid on top. It then seems to attach its "mouth" to the opening and exhales forcefully. Three glowing orbs shoot into the tube and the creature reattaches the lid and walks casually away.

"So this is the storage room for all the souls they capture."

"But what are they going to do with them?" Yami bites his lip nervously. "What's wrong, Yami?"

"Call it a bad feeling."

"Big deal. We've all had that."

_'Yugi had a good points earlier. Who is doing this?'_ Ed ponders. _'And why? What is their goal?'_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pop these things open and free them!"

Yami shakes his head. "This is the Shadow Realm, Joey. They'll only get lost. Best we wait until after we shut them down. Once we get them back to the real world, then they can find their bodies."

"Then I guess Ed's gonna have to wait to destroy this place. Let's just find the door we're after."

Edward nods. "But first what we oughtta do is get as many as we can into one big group. Maybe then I can use my power to get them all at once. It's a long shot, and it'll be dangerous, but we have to try."

"Right. Let's go."

"Let's just hope this plan of Ed's works." states Tristan. "Otherwise, we're all on the menu!"

They leave the soul room and choose a different door.

**Authoress' Note; Whew. Quite the long chapter, huh? The good (and bad, depending on how you view it) news is we're almost finished! But relax! Because the gang's in for a wild ride and quite a surprise when the former pharaoh comes face-to-face with an old enemy. Who is it?? You'll find out soon, so stay tuned!**


	10. The Mystery Castle Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Ten**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Let's just hope this plan of Ed's works." states Tristan. "Otherwise, we're all on the menu!"

They leave the soul room and choose a different door.

"At least this room has more light." observes Yugi.

There are the groans of bio-machinery and flashes of bright light as though a welder is at work.

"Reminds me of shop class. Only darker and with a 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' feel to it."

"Looks like you were right about this place being one big lab, Yugi."

They close in on the sounds and lights and come to a huge room that seems to be made of flesh and blood rather than stone. The strange "conveyor" holds several body parts. The tendrils from before seem to be piecing the parts together as though they were dolls. The limbs attach automatically after being placed near each other.

"So _this_ is how they're made."

"Yes, but we still don't know exactly why and by whom. What are they trying to accomplish?"

"Look!"

They all follow Yugi's gaze. A tendril is holding something shiny and gold colored. It places it on a doll's face. Another tendril holds a strange tool and touches it to the edges of the metal. There are bright sparks as it attaches the metal to the doll. When the tendril pulls away the eye is clearly seen.

"So this is how you build a soul collector."

"Looks like there's more."

Indeed more tendrils grab the lifeless form from the belt and carry it into the air. What looks like a slimy membrane is wrapped around it and is transported into a hole near the ceiling.

"It must be going to the pod room."

Edward growls and starts to go after it. "Hold it!"

"Ed!! Wait!!!"

A tendril makes its way across the room and grabs Ed's leg. "Ah!!" He is lifted off the ground and dangles in midair. "Put me down! You overgrown, rotten piece of calamari!"

"Ed!"

"Can't he just cut himself down with his sword-hand?" Joey blinks.

As if on cue, Ed tries it and manages to cut the blade through the tentacle. "Yes!"

"Looks like we've been discovered."

"We need to find a place to hide and fast!"

They bolt for an empty pod, Yami being the first to grab it and tear it open. "Get in! Hurry!!"

"You have a better plan?" asks Tèa.

Joey cringes. "Good point."

Edward then stands on the opposite side, helping the others to get in before following suit.

"Man, this place is cramped!"

"These pods must only be built for one."

"Shhh!"

They hear the movement of the tentacles as they slither around the room, searching. The semi-transparent membrane allows them to see vague shadows of them as they slowly crawl around the slimy exterior. After what seems like hours, the shadows and sounds stop.

"You think it's safe?" Yugi whispers.

"Only one way to find out..." Just before the former pharaoh can peek outside, the pod unexpectedly jerks and begins to move.

"This can't be good!" Joey panics.

"Just stay still until it stops."

"What if it doesn't stop?? Who knows where we're-" The pod suddenly stops, causing Tristan and Joey to bump heads. "OW!" They cry in unison.

No one moves. The pod seems to dangle in place.

"Well..."

"Okay. Let's try this again." Yami slowly sticks his head out of the pod and eventually climbs out completely, looking around. "It's okay. It's just the pod room again." Everyone climbs out after him.

"That was too close."

"I'll say."

"Well, at least we know where we are...kinda."

There's a loud clap of thunder that shakes the whole room.

"Okay, that was random."

Electricity from the lightning follows the cables connected to the pods. The pods then bulge as the monsters inside try to free themselves from their prisons.

"Oh, no..."

"Maybe there's still a chance to stop them. Remember the plan?"

The pods begin to rip open.

"I got one. RUN!!!!" They all flee from the pod room...again. "I'm starting to get deja vu! Let's just trash the place and get out of here!!!"

"We can't, Joey! We have to get all those souls out. If they're released too soon, they could be lost here forever!!!"

"Yugi's right! We have to follow through with the plan, then we can free these souls and turn this place to rubble!"

"Okay. So all we gotta do is find the heart of this place and have Ed work his magic."

"But which room??"

"We can check off the pod room, recharge room and two assembly rooms. The heart must be at the very center of the fortress. Question is, how do we get to it??"

"Yeah. So far all the rooms we've been to just lead us in circles!"

"I hate to say it, but we may have to split up to find it." suggests Tèa.

"I agree." says Yami. "All of you take the door on the right. I'll head this way."

"You can't just..."

"I know what I'm doing." //Trust me. It's best you leave me to do this//

/Okay.../

"Hold on! When I said we should split up, I didn't mean you should go off on your own!"

"Sorry, Tèa. But this time, you have no choice." He turns to her and gently cups her face in his hands. "Trust me. I'll be alright."

Tèa feels her cheeks flush as she gazes back into his eyes, his hands still cupping her face. "Yami..."

Suddenly, there is the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, lovebirds! I think those newborn freaks are heading this way! If we're gonna do this, let's do it now!!"

Yami gives Tèa a quick peck on the cheek and runs through his door. Tèa feels her blush deepen at this, watching him go as she rests her hand upon it.

"Come on, Tèa, hurry!" calls Tristan.

"Uh! Right!" She snaps out of her daze and hurries on with her friends. _'Please be careful, Yami...Because, I...'_

"Let's do this."

**Authoress' Note: End chapter 10! Next time, as promised, we finally meet the brains of the operation! And you won't believe who's behind it!! Stay tuned!! **


	11. Meet the Mastermind And it is?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Eleven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

Yami gives Tèa a quick peck on the cheek and runs through his door. Tèa feels her blush deepen at this, watching him go as she rests her hand upon it.

"Come on, Tèa, hurry!" calls Tristan.

"Uh! Right!" She snaps out of her daze and hurries on with her friends. _'Please be careful, Yami...Because, I...'_

"Let's do this."

They all run into the next room. There is a long but well-lit hallway. But the walls seem to be made of flesh rather than stone.

Joey clutches his stomach. "Urk! I feel like we're walking down someone's esophagus! I'm gonna be sick!"

"I don't like it any more than you do." says Yugi. "Just hold it in a little longer, Joey. Joey responds by swallowing loudly.

"The entrance has to be around here somewhere." Ed ponders as he looks around. "It's quiet...Too quiet."

"Aw, man, don't say that! Everytime someone says that, they end up being ambushed!!"

Ed chuckles, smiling. "Sorry about that, pal. Let's just keep moving, shall we?"

"Whatever you say. SIR!!!" he salutes.

Meanwhile, Yami is also in a corridor. It's very dark, but there is just enough light for him to see.

"Where are you?" he says silently. "I know it's you behind this..."

Back in the fleshy hall, the gang finally see what looks like a door.

"What's that up there?" Tèa asks.

Joey starts turning green. "Please tell me it's not the stomach. I don't think I'll be able to handle being digested!"

"We're in a castle, remember, not a body. Still...it is kind of bizzare the walls look this way. I can see why your mind would wander like that. Let's check it out. Cautiously..."

They all slowly move toward the door. Yugi puts his ear against it.

"Ugh! How can you do that?!"

"Shhh!" He listens for awhile. "It's quiet alright, but there's definitely something in there."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Stay close..." Ed goes against the wall, bearing his sword arm as he looks on, prepared to fight back.

Yugi opens the door a crack and peers in. "It's definitely the heart. Take a look."

They all take turns looking inside. The room seems to be as large as a coliseum. Cables and wires are everywhere as they hang from the ceiling and go through the walls into other parts of the castle. In the center of the room, there is a large machine, compiled of both metal and flesh. Cables are connected to it in the same manner.

"That machine has to be the key. If we can disable it, the rest of it should shut down and be useless. They shouldn't even be able to recharge."

"So what are you waiting for, Eddy? Do that voo-doo that you do!"

"Hold on, Joey! We still don't know how Yami's doing." Yugi explains. "Destroying that thing might also bring down the whole building. If he doesn't know what we're doing and when, he could be buried along with it!!"

"That's true. But how do we warn him?"

"I wonder how he _is_ doing."

"Don't worry, Tèa," Yugi smiles reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine." _'I hope...'_

_'Yami...'_

Meanwhile, Yami begins walking faster. He knows he must find the mastermind behind this sick operation. _'I'm getting closer...I can't feel it'_ As he continues walking, the theme of the hall changes. Hieroglyphics appear on the walls and the walls seem to grow wider apart. Thick columns with Egyptian-style paintings seem to come out of nowhere. Yami finds himself in what seems to be a copy of an elaborate tomb. He stops to study the paintings. They portray a demonic creature attacking Egypt and devouring its citizens. The next panel shows a young king imprisoning the monster in a black portal. "Is this..me??"

He moves on. The final panel reveals what he had feared. the soul-collectors stealing peoples souls and bringing them to the fortress. they place the souls in holding tanks where they are contained until...

Suddenly, there is a low rumbling. Yami looks up to see a large mass shifting deep at the end of the room. "I knew it was you!" he shouts angrily. Only you would do something so..."

The form moves slowly. It seems weak from the many centuries of being trapped in such a place. As it slowly rises up, the former pharaoh is shocked at what he sees: The almighty Zorc!!

**Authoress' Note: Tah-dah! Told you you wouldn't believe it! Next chapter - the encore battle begins! Stay tuned!**


	12. The Encore Battle Begins! Part One

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Twelve**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I **_**will**_** continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

The form moves slowly. It seems weak from the many centuries of being trapped in such a place. As it slowly rises up, the former pharaoh is shocked at what he sees: The almighty Zorc!!

"I won't let you get away with this!"

"You have no choice." Zorc speaks slowly. "I only need a few more souls so that I may recover all of my strength! Then I can enter your world and cover it in darkness as I did so long ago!"

"We won't let that happen." Yami grins. "As we speak, my friends are making their way to the center of your little operation. Your entire plan will fail!" He glares as Zorc begins to laugh evilly. "What are you laughing at?"

"You actually think you found your way here by accident?"

"What? You mean..."

Ed looks up, hearing something. "You guys hear that?"

"What is it?"

"It's them...They're back."

"WHOA!" Yugi is shoved to the ground as the door bursts open. A large group of collectors block the way.

"Told you you'd jinx us, Ed!"

"Yugi!!" He looks around for a sharp object. He spots a metal pipe and, using his alchemy, makes the point sharp. "Yugi! Catch!"

Yugi catches the spear and jams it through a collector's torso, pinning it to the wall. It squirms, trying to free itself. "Aw, man, I missed!"

Ed cries out and stabs the squirming creature at its eye symbol, pulling out the spear and jumping back. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Fine! Never better!"

"Uh, guys...WE GOT MORE COMPANY!!!"

Ten or more collectors appear from the opposite direction. Now the gang is trapped between two walls of monsters.

"There's too many of them!"

Ed looks down at the ground. Putting his hands together, he sets his alchemy to work once more, kneeling and putting his hands down, forming a wall on opposite sides of them and stopping the monsters.

"You did it, Ed!"

"Yeah, but it won't hold forever and back-up's probably on its way. We've got to shut that machine down _now!_"

"But...what about Yami?"

"We don't have a choice anymore, Yugi! I understand how you feel, but if we don't stop this, _none_ of us will make it!"

/Yami! Can you hear me??! Where are you?!?!/

//Yugi?? You're too faint! I can't...//

"Trying to contact your little friend???" Zorc asks. "It won't work here. My fortress is made to prevent such communication." Yami gasps in horror. "Though I didn't expect you to leave the company of your friends, I am glad you did." the monster boasts as he licks his lips. "This way I can devour you, soul and all!"

He lunges for the former pharaoh, but is still too weak as Yami manages to jump out of the way. "You're showing your age, Zorc." Yami replies mockingly with a smirk. "Too bad all those years were not as kind to _you_ as they were for _me!_"

"Pathetic mortal!!!" Zorc pounds his fist on the ground, causing the entire room to shake. Yami leans against a pillar, trying to keep his balance. "You'll not escape!!! I **WILL** feast on your soul and I **WILL **cover your world in darkness!!! It will become the second Shadow Realm!!!"

"I stopped you before and I will do it again!"

"But how can you defeat me _and_ save your friends at the same time? You cannot do both!! And my pantry of souls??? Destroy the fortress and they will wander the Shadow Realm for all eternity!!"

"Not while me and my friends are here!"

"That won't be for long. I'm getting hungry..." Zorc makes another lunge for the former pharaoh, but this time, he doesn't move. The glowing eye appears on his forehead and blinds the demon in its bright light.

"You haven't changed a bit!! You still fear the light!!"

Zorc covers his eyes and roars as if in great pain. He begins to shrink away back to his hiding place as Yami stands his ground and slowly makes his way toward him.

Suddenly, the whole building begins to shake with such force that several chunks of the ceiling fall to the floor.

"Enough of your tantrums, Zorc!!"

The demon chuckles, breathing heavily. "That...wasn't...me!"

Yami's eyes widen. "No!! Ed, not yet!!!!"

**Authoress' Note: Next chapter is part 2 as their battle continues and concludes! What will happen?? Stay tuned!**


	13. The Encore Battle Begins! Part Two

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

"Enough of your tantrums, Zorc!!"

The demon chuckles, breathing heavily. "That...wasn't...me!"

Yami's eyes widen. "No!! Ed, not yet!!!!"

Back in the heart's chamber, Ed slashes at the cables that are connected to it.

"Unh! Forgive me, Yami, my friends! But this is the only way!"

"We gotta get those soul vats outta here!"

"You guys go ahead and gather them up! Then get out of here as fast as you can!"

"But what about you and-"

"We'll catch up, I promise! Hurry!"

"Let's go, guys!"

They flee the chamber and run to the holding tanks.

"These things are _huge!!_ How're we supposed to move 'em??"

"We'll need some smaller containers. After all, they can't weigh _that_ much."

"Right. There has to be something here we can use..."

Tristan looks around, soon spotting some glass jars with lids. "Hey, what about these jars?"

"Nice work, Tristan! Those will work great!"

"We better work fast. Help me gather them."

"Okay, but be careful. We don't want them to escape and fly off."

Tristan climbs on top of the first tank.

"Let's work in groups and take turns." Tea suggests. "That should help us speed things up."

"That'll work! But, ummm..." Yugi blushes. "could someone help me up?"

Joey kneels and cups his hands. "Try this, buddy."

Yugi steps up and Joey gives him a boost. "Thanks." He then looks down. "Now how am I supposed to get down???"

Suddenly there is another crash and the tanks begin to sway. More debris falls, some hitting the tanks and causing them to crack.

"Oh, no!"

"Hang on!!"

As quickly as it began, the rumbling stops and everything goes still again.

"That was too close." says Joey as he caps his last jar.

"Whew...I'll say."

"If that's all of them, we better go."

"Yeah." Yugi slowly climbs down from his tank. But the moment he lands, another crash rocks the building. This one is bigger than all the others put together and doesn't stop.

"Let's go!"

"Right!" They carry the souls out into the vast hallway where they literally run into Ed.

"You guys get everything?"

"Yeah, got 'em all." Joey tosses Ed a jar who catches it. "Sounds like you struck this place's last nerve."

"Yeah. Time's running out. We better get out of here _now_."

"But we can't leave without Yami!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but there just isn't enough time."

Tèa takes Ed's words resentfully, eyes filled with sadness as she frowns, resting a hand on Yugi's shoulder before looking back. _'Yami...'_

Yami drops to his knees, exhausted from using so much power. "Your...palace is...falling apart. Along with...your plan..." he glares, despite breathing heavily.

"It's not over yet, pharaoh. I'm still here. And so are you." The walls and pillars begin to crumble, chunks of stone falling from the ceiling once more. Despite his exhaustion, Yami manages to once again dodge them. "You have a choice to make, pharaoh: You can either stay and attempt to destroy me once and for all, or you can escape with your life and wait for me to plot another escape plan. Either way, you lose."

"Don't be so sure." Yami confidently smiles as he looks up and points to the ceiling.

Zorc looks up as another part of the ceiling collapses on top of him, pinning him as he is pelted with more debris. Yami turns and heads for the exit, but Zorc slashes at an already weakened pillar, causing it to collapse and block his path. "If I'm doing down in this place, I'm taking you with me!!"

Meanwhile, Yugi and the others make it to the front gate just in time for the arch to cave in.

Tèa turns to see this, tears forming in her eyes. "Uh! YAMI!!!!"

"No, Tèa!" Edward calls out, trying to stop her.

Joey grabs her arm and pulls her away. "Come on! You can't help him if you're dead!!"

They manage to find a safe place to stand and watch as the fortress collapses. After only a minute, all that's let is a mountain of rubble.

**Authoress' Note: Will the former pharaoh survive his ordeal? Just two more chapters remain! Stay tuned!!**


	14. Aftermath and Repairs

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: Hey, guys. New story time! Due to a lightning storm frying my computer's hard drive the other night (May 28, 2009) I had to get a new PC. So as it stands, all my files - music, my made and saved AMVs, RP files and pictures - are all gone. But luckily, I have some friends who saved some of my old files and I'm just waiting to get them back. Once that happens, given my friend didn't screw anything up, I _will_ continue "Angel From Above" and so on. For now, enjoy this not-so-new story. 3 years in planning!**

Yugi and the others make it to the front gate just in time for the arch to cave in.

Tèa turns to see this, tears forming in her eyes. "Uh! YAMI!!!!"

"No, Tèa!" Edward calls out, trying to stop her.

Joey grabs her arm and pulls her away. "Come on! You can't help him if you're dead!!"

They manage to find a safe place to stand and watch as the fortress collapses. After only a minute, all that's let is a mountain of rubble.

"He got out...right?"

Edward sighs, frowning in both sadness and doubt.

"It can't be..." Unable to bear anymore, Tèa falls to her knees and cries, head down. "I can't believe it...After all we've been through...Yami is..."

"Yuge, you can talk to him, right? Is he okay?"

"I...I don't sense him anymore..." Yugi replies, fighting back tears.

"Yami..."

"He promised us...and he promised me..."

"So he's...really gone??"

Edward sighs. "It seems that way." He looks down, still frowning. "I'm sorry. Especially to you, Yugi, Tèa."

"Yeah..."

Tèa looks up, tears staining her cheeks. _'I never even got to tell you, Yami...'_ "I love you..." she mouths silently, still looking ahead.

"I love you, too, Tèa."

Hearing this, she blinks and gasps. "Yami?" She stands up and runs to where she'd heard his voice. "Yami?!"

Everyone turns to see Yami leaning against a rock. He is dusty and covered with cuts and bruises.

"Yami!!" Tèa runs up and hugs him, sobbing, though being careful not to hurt him.

"OW! OW! OW! I'm glad to see you too, Tèa, but, can we hug later??"

"Oh!" She quickly pulls away. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that..."

"We thought you were..."

Yami chuckles. "I've lasted for 5,000 years. I'm not about to die now."

"But how on earth did you..."

"I just ducked inside a pocket. I had to do some digging in order to get out, but it worked."

"But I lost our connection."

"This place was built in such a way that our telepathy wouldn't work."

"Ah! Like when your cellphone loses its signal!"

Yami smiles and rolls his eyes at Joey's enthusiasm. "Yeah...Something like that."

"I gotta say, Yami, you may be a mess, but you really are something. I can see why you're looked up to so much."

"Sucking up won't save you, Ed. You did almost kill me, after all."

"Yes, well, I..." Edward clears his throat, blushing a little, but Yami just steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again!"

"You have my word." he smiles.

"Shouldn't we be getting these souls back to their bodies?"

"Yeah. And back to Winry, Serenity and Al, too."

"Yeah, your arm looks like a smashed tin can."

"Huh?" He looks at it to indeed see some dents in it. "Huh. You're right. I didn't even notice."

"And we'll tend to _you_, too, Yami." Tèa smiles.

He winces. "Thanks, but my main concern right now is getting these souls back where they belong. Let's find the portal and figure out what to do."

"Right." Ed nods. Both he and Tea stand on opposite sides to give Yami the support needed.

"That being said, let's get out of here!"

They find the tunnel and climb out of the portal back into Ed's world, where they are greeted by Winry, Serenity and Alphonse.

Al extends a hand, helping each one of them out. "We were worried about you." He picks up a jar and looks at it. "Brother, did you guys go firefly hunting without me??"

Ed smiles at his innocence. "Those aren't fireflies, Al." He looks over to see Winry examining his arm.

"Sheez, Ed!!! Can't you keep your automail in at least decent condition for at least a day???"

"Automail...So that's what your arm is, Ed?" asks Tristan.

"Yeah. And Winry, you wouldn't be complaining if you saw what I had to deal with just now!"

Winry just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it's the same story everytime. Whatever. Let's just get you back in the house and fix you up."

"Yami, you can ride on my shoulder if you like."

"Thanks, Al, but I'm fine." He takes a step only to wince again. "See, just fine!"

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. You can trust my brother."

"It's not a matter of trust. I'm perfectly-" He's cut off as Al picks him up and puts him on his shoulder.

"See? Nothing to fear. You have any idea how often I've had to carry _Ed_ around??"

"Quite often?" Tèa asks.

"Oh, yeah!! Poor Ed always gets himself into this kind of trouble. Once, Al walked in with Ed under one arm and what was left of his automail in the other!!!" Winry laughs as she remembers. "Poor Ed!! You looked like you had been hit by a _truck!!_"

"Ha ha, very funny..." Ed replies sarcastically.

Serenity hugs her brother. "I was really worried. Especially about you, big brother. I'm glad you're all okay."

"Me? Of I'm okay, sis! I gotta stay alive so I can keep you out of trouble!" Serenity just giggles.

"Well, it's still a long way back home. We better get going."

They soon return to the house where Winry removes Ed's damaged arm and does her best to repair it.

"This is going to take more time than I thought. Lots of internal damage. You guys might as well make yourselves comfortable. This could take awhile."

"Thank you, Winry. We appreciate it very much." Tea replies. She then turns to Yami. "And we better get you fixed up, too."

"Tèa, for the last time, I'm fine!" Yami tells her stubbornly. "If you're going to fuss over someone, do it to Joey!"

"OUCH!! PAPERCUT!!"

"You are not fine! You're a mess and you've been through a lot! Now sit down!"

Ed chuckles softly, hearing the two argue, then whispers, "Hey, Winry, sound familiar?"

"I'm just worried about my automail. You've always somehow managed to survive this kind of stuff, but your automail almost always has to be replaced in some way, shape or form."

"Well, it's not the first time I've needed a new arm. I've dealt with the painful experience before, so another won't kill me."

"No, but _I_ might!!"

"Ah!" Ed chuckles nervously, sweatdropping.

"OW, Tèa! You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. I've had to tend to Yugi once before, after all. I know it stings, but you'll just have to bear it."

"Okay, "Mom"." Yami says jokingly. Tèa sticks out her tongue at him then giggles.

"AWWW! Isn't that cute?! They're fighting like an old married couple!" Joey teases as Yugi laughs.

"You're gonna laugh at that?? BIG mistake!!"

Yami starts to get up, but a blushing Tèa rests her hand on his shoulder. "Just a minute, Yami..."

"Dang!"

"Almost done." She patches a couple more spots on his cheek then sits back. "There."

"Thank you, Tea." He stands up. "Now then..."

"Uhh..Come on, Yami! You know we were just kidding, right?"

Joey sweatdrops as he points to Alphonse. "I was just repeating what he said!"

"What?! I didn't say anything!!" Tèa shakes her head in amusement, cheeks still a little flushed. "Come on, guys, we've all been through a lot today!! Let's just relax for awhile!!"

"Al's right." agrees Serenity.

Tèa nods. "Mm-hmm. How about I make us some cocoa?"

"You don't have to ask _me_ twice!!" replies Joey eagerly, nearly drooling.

"Has everyone forgotten about all these souls??" asks Yugi. "We still need to figure out who they go to."

"What's the big deal? Just turn 'em all loose right here. They'll find their own way back. The others did."

"But we don't know what world they belong in. Some might still be from our world and some from Ed's."

Yami thinks for a moment. "Ed. Can you call up another gate??"

"I can try. But without both arms, I can't perform my alchemy."

"Almost done here, guys." Winry gives a few more good pounds then reattaches it to Ed. "There. How's that feel?"

He grunts and winces a bit, clenching his teeth. "Lovely as always, Winry..."

Winry smiles. "That's me and my silken touch!! Maybe I should become a surgeon!!"

Ed sweatdrops. "What?! But you're already a mechanic! And an awful one at times..." he mutters lastly under his breath.

"What was that???"

"Nothing, nothing. I said, uh...you work marvels at times." he chuckles nervously.

"Okay, so...where should we do this? Backyard?"

Edward shakes his head. "Not here. We need someplace more private. I could get in trouble if people took notice; It's forbidden."

"Forbidden, huh?" Joey gives a malicious chuckle. "Coool!!!"

"What about that underground city?"

"It's worth a try. But walking there will take all day."

Winry sighs. "Alright, I'll give you a ride."

"That's very nice of you." replies Serenity.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in the truck." They all pile into Winry's beaten up pickup and she drives them as far as she can before stopping. "You all can make it from here. This thing can't handle those roads."

_'Thanks, Winry.'_ Ed thinks as he watches her drive away. _'We owe ya one.'_

**Authoress' Note: One more chapter to go! **


	15. Going Home

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Alchemist**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-played with my friend Victoria**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Ed x Winry**

**Rated PG for violence and some scary scenes**

**Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang meets the FMA gang. And an adventure begins!**

**Authoress' Note: The finale is finally here!**

_'Thanks, Winry.'_ Ed thinks as he watches her drive away. _'We owe ya one.'_

They walk back to the underground city and find the huge ballroom.

"Okay. After Ed opens the gate, we'll open the jars and let the souls find their way."

"Hmm..." Ed looks around. "This spot looks big enough." He walks up a little closer and claps his hands together. The gate appears in a flash of sparks and he steps back as the doors begin to open.

"Okay, now!" Everyone begins opening jars. The glowing balls fly in all directions. Several fly through the walls of the building and eventually outside. The rest fly through the gate.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back home now, too."

"You guys sure you can manage things from here?"

"We're the ones that followed you through that thing in the first place, remember?"

"Yes, but that gate is unpredictable."

"Don't worry." Yami reassures. "I know the way. We'll be fine."

"Yeah." agrees Yugi. "Whatever those things are in there, they seemed to know where we needed to be."

"Thanks for the help, guys. Couldn't have done it without ya." Ed smiles and salutes them.

"No problem!" Joey salutes back.

"Yeah, it was great! Maybe you can come visit sometime, seeing how only you can make the gate and all."

Ed laughs lightly. "That sounds great, Yugi. Maybe I'll pass by there on assignment one day and visit. I know Colonel Mustang would be proud of you guys, too."

There is a creaking sound as the gate begins to slowly close.

"We better get going." informs Yami. "Thanks for everything, Ed."

He nods, grinning. "And thank _you_. Now go! Quickly!"

They all jump through the gate. The same tiny hands grab hold and pull them through the darkness and shove them out the other side, back into the old factory where it all began.

"It's good to be back!" Yugi says with a stretch.

"I hear that!"

"That was quite an adventure."

"You think we'll ever see them again?"

"Don't worry." Tristan tells Serenity. "You heard what Ed said." She nods.

"I think it brought _us_ closer as well..." Tèa smiles, gazing at Yami.

"And now we just sit back and go on with our normal lives."

"As normal as our lives get anyway."

"And you know that as soon as things look like they're gonna stay away, another bad guy comes along, and-"

"Joey, let's not think about that right now, okay?" Yugi says with a smile.

"Okay, gotcha." Joey gives his best friend a thumbs-up.

"It was a close call for all of us this time." Tèa turns and kisses Yami on the cheek, cheeks flushed in a gentle blush. "Especially for you..."

Yami blushes deeply, flustered. "Uhhh..." He gives a timid smile. "And I'll make sure it never happens again..." Tèa giggles.

_'Heh...Well, it's about time.'_ thinks Tristan, watching.

"Okay, all! I say we all head over to my house and whoop each others' butts at Duel Monsters!" Joey proposes. "Who's with me?!"

"Me!!!" They all cheer.

"Last one there gets sucked into the Shadow Realm!"

"Don't even joke about that!" shouts Yami, running after him.

"Hey, wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours!!"

Serenity laughs as she looks over her shoulder. "Hurry up, Yugi!" she calls back.

"Aw, man! Serenity, I thought you were they nice one!"

They all laugh and continue running as they head on their way.

**THE END**

**Authoress' Note: That's all for this story! I am STILL waiting to get my old RP files back, but once I do, I'll continue writing "Angel From Above". Hope you enjoyed this one! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**


End file.
